


Soft White Damn

by amidtheflowers, Em_Jaye



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/pseuds/Em_Jaye
Summary: “The snow doesn't give a soft white damn whom it touches.”― E.E. CummingsOr: Steve and Darcy's vacation plans are waylaid
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 71
Kudos: 179
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Moodboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard by amidtheflowers :)

[ ](https://imgur.com/6txq6SL)


	2. Fic

“I’m not going anywhere, are you?” Peter asked while he tapped out an unfathomable rhythm with the edge of his pen on the papers he was supposed to be sorting.

Darcy resisted the urge to check her phone.

On the other side of the couch in Darcy’s office, Shuri didn’t look up from her work but let out a _pfft_ and shook her head. “Hell no. I’m not spending half my tuition to go get drunk in a different, dirtier bar with all the same people I’m trying to avoid and probably come home with hepatitis.”

If she’d been in a better, less antsy mood, Darcy would have laughed at that.

“I mean, yeah, money,” Peter went on, still not picking up the pace on his work. “I don’t have any. But even if I did,” he looked thoughtful. “Who would want to go to Cabo or Miami or wherever when you can just…go _home_ and be on your own couch for like, ten days straight?”

She finally cleared her throat. “Guys?” Her work-study students looked up. “What do you say you stop where you are in the never-ending filing and I say you worked the next two hours?” She raised her eyebrows hopefully. “Get a little head-start on your spring break.”

Shuri exchanged a glance with Peter. “We don’t mind working,” she said, hesitantly.

“I know you don’t,” Darcy went on. “But it’s not like the work won’t be here when we all get back.”

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, but he was already packing up his things, sliding his piles together to ensure that he’d have to start over entirely when he returned in two weeks.

“So sure,” she nodded, grateful when Shuri began to pack up as well. “Just submit your timecards like usual and I’ll approve them.”

She waited until they were gone— _whyyyyy were they moving so slowly?—_ before she grabbed her phone from her purse and opened her email. She frowned. Steve had not responded to the email she’d forwarded him an hour ago. The one with the five question marks in the body above the memo letting her know that her airline reservation had been changed.

That was unlike him.

Still frowning, and now worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Darcy set her out-of-office responder, forwarded her phones to voicemail and turned out the lights in her office. She spun the arrow on her “Where’s Dr. Lewis?” wheel to ‘Out’ and locked her door.

Steve’s office was on the other side of the building, in the history wing, right next to the case of World War II artifacts. She paused outside his open door for a second, waiting to hear the rise and fall of voices. The absolute last thing she wanted was to have to try to keep a straight face while one of Steve’s students attempted to flirt with him.

But she heard nothing but the sound of him moving around his space, papers rustling, drawers opening and shutting, and the occasional sound of him muttering to himself under his breath. She rounded the corner and leaned in the doorway. “Rogers,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He glanced up. “Lewis.”

“You get my email?”

“I did,” his eyes were trained back on his computer screen as he bent over his desk to type something. “I was, uh,” he looked up again, this time at the door before he looked back to her. “I was hoping I could explain in person.”

She closed the door and twisted the lock into place like she’d been doing for the last six months before she crossed over to his desk and perched on the edge of it. “Okay,” she said, dropping her practiced, professional, professor tone. “Here I am—in person.” Steve smiled before he leaned over and brushed his lips to hers. “So, what did you do to our plane tickets?”

“I…” he looked back down again, a faint blush appeared on the top of his ears, “had to change them.”

“Yeah,” she said slowly. “I can read.” She slid off the edge of the desk and dropped down into one of his chairs. “But this little email doesn’t tell me why we’re flying out of—” she pulled out her phone again and squinted at the screen, “Buffalo—of all godforsaken places—tomorrow night, instead of LaGuardia in six hours like we planned.”

To her relief, Steve stopped his busy work and looked up with something like a grimace on his face. “I got a call,” he said. “This afternoon from my old professor—he’s out at Fredonia now and he has a few things he really needs me to take a look at—”

Darcy groaned and let her head fall back. “Steeeeeeve.”

“He has to present at a conference on Monday and he wants a second opinion before he goes—"

"Steeeeeeeeeeve."

It’s just one day’s difference,” he finished quickly. “We can tack it onto the end of our trip instead.”

They’d been planning this trip for a month. Carefully researching which beaches would be ignored by the hordes of spring-breakers and where they were most likely to be left alone in peace to drink juice-flavored rum for breakfast and kiss whenever they wanted without the prying eyes of students and gossiping faculty.

She sighed. There was no point in arguing if he’d already changed all the reservations—though it would have been nice if he’d _asked_ her before he did. Dragging her gaze from the ceiling back to his face, she sat up straight again. “You know what happened the last time I was in Buffalo?”

“No,” he said as he shut off his computer, a smile on his lips. “What?”

“I got snowed in,” she said plainly. He came around the desk and placed his hands on either arm of the chair, caging her in. “For a _week_.”

“Really?” he asked, his voice low enough that—if she weren’t annoyed—would have given her goosebumps.

“Yes,” she insisted. “So, if this little detour makes us miss our vacation because we get sixteen feet of snow dumped on us over night—”

“That is definitely not going to happen,” he promised. “It’s March,” he reminded with a glance toward his window. The trees outside had started budding a week ago and campus was just starting to take on a light hue of all the pinks and purples of early spring. “It’s spring. It’ll be fine.”

“It’s spring _here_ , in Brooklyn, Steve,” she said stubbornly, yanking her head back when he went to kiss her. “March in Buffalo is still winter.”

“It’ll be fine,” he repeated.

“Promise me we’re not going to get snowed in.”

Steve’s smile was patiently amused when he brought one hand up to her cheek. “I promise you,” he said, coaxing her back toward him, “we’re not going to get snowed in.”

***

They were snowed in.

Snowed in on the shore of Lake Erie in a very nice cabin with enough supplies and firewood to last them a week.

But still snowed in.

Trying to make it up to her, Steve had found their lodging at the last minute online. They’d left after campus officially closed as planned and driven seven hours across the state to a little lakeside cottage that—again, had it been what they’d _planned_ —Darcy would have found adorable.

The new plan was simple. Stay the night at the cottage, pay a visit to Dr. Abraham Erkskine in the morning and be sipping mai tai’s in Anguilla by sunset as promised.

And then they woke up to four feet of snow.

— _But this is_ Buffalo, Darcy had told herself while Steve’s Blazer rumbled over roads that had been salted before dawn. _Four feet of snow is like a beautiful spring morning._

And then it started snowing _harder._

 _—Still Buffalo,_ she said to herself. _Still professional snow handlers. No way the flight will be cancelled just for a few…eight…feet of snow in a few hours._

And then the flight was cancelled.

 _All_ flights were cancelled due to the snow that refused to stop falling while Steve was in his meeting. Darcy found a grocery store to stock up on supplies, and then a liquor store to stock up on essentials.

“We’re staying at the cabin for the next three days,” Darcy said as Steve climbed back into the Blazer just before noon. “I called the owner,” she moved out of the way of a glob of wet snow as it slipped from the shoulder of his leather coat into the center cupholder. “He was thrilled—surprisingly the dead of Buffalo winter isn’t a great time for tourism, so we got a good deal.”

Steve pushed back his hair and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m so sorry.”

She looked over and felt any urge she’d had to hold a grudge—to remind him that these cancelled plans were entirely his fault, that if he’d just said ‘how about next week?’ to his old mentor they would have been halfway to sunburned by now—slip quickly away. She reached over and scratched her nails gently against his beard. “I know,” she said quietly.

The roads were practically unusable by the time they hauled all the groceries and extra firewood inside. Darcy shook the snow from her hair, stepped out of the insufficient shoes she’d been wearing, and hung her coat by the door. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered in place, unable to do more than watch Steve set the paper bags on the counter in the kitchen before he realized she wasn’t behind him.

He crossed back and wrapped his arms around her, warming her up slightly by pulling her against his chest. She let out a hum of contentment and let herself be snuggled for a moment before he kissed the top of her head and pulled back. “I’m going to mess around with the heater,” he said softly. “And I’ll get a fire started.”

She nodded. “You do that,” she rose up on her toes and kissed him, “I’m going to shower and try to warm up.”

The shower did wonders for her numb extremities and her lingering bad mood. Especially once she got out and opened her suitcase, realizing she had packed for a week on the beach.

Steve was just standing up from the fireplace when she came around the corner from the bedroom. He looked over and Darcy caught the way his eyes widened as they moved from her face down to her loosely tied silk robe and back again. “Good shower?” he asked when she came closer.

“Yeah,” she reached up and undid the hair tie keeping her curls knotted at the top of her head. She shook out her hair and let it tumble past her shoulders. She bit her lip when she was close enough to run her hands up his chest. “Kind of lonely, though.”

His hands brushed down her waist before he anchored them at her hips. “Wasn’t sure you’d want the company,” he admitted, pulling her an inch closer. “You’re well within your rights to still be mad at me.”

She smiled and crossed her wrists behind his neck. “I was thinking about that,” she said. “But all you _really_ promised me was midday mai tai’s and very little clothing.“

“Really?” he asked, sounding amused. “Is that all I said?”

“Which means that of the two of us,” she let her hands drift back down his chest before she slipped them beneath his long-sleeved t-shirt. “I’m the only one dressed for the occasion.”

“Uh-oh,” he smiled as their noses brushed. “Better do something about that.” She felt him tugging gently at the sash on her robe. “This is pretty,” he said, rubbing the material between his fingers.

“I bought it for vacation,” she said, pulling away, playfully, when he went to kiss her. “I was hoping you’d like it.”

“I do,” he assured her, finally undoing the bow so he could slip his hands beneath the floral printed silk. She arched into him, pressing herself eagerly against his palms as she pulled him in to kiss her. Her lips parted beneath his and she dropped her arms long enough for him to slide her robe off her shoulders and drop it to the ground.

Darcy took the opportunity to push his shirt up, pulling back from his kiss to yank it over his head and toss it toward the coffee table. They fumbled together, clumsy hands and fast, hard kisses to undo his pants and push them and the boxer briefs beneath down and away. She pulled away, breathing hard and curled her hand around the back of Steve’s neck, keeping his forehead pressed to hers. In the dim light of the fire, she stroked her thumb along his beard and let her eyes wander slowly over his face and down the planes of muscle of his chest and stomach. The corner of her lips slid into a smirk. “You know there’s a rumor going around campus that you used to be an exotic dancer?”

Steve huffed out a soft laugh. “I hadn’t heard that one.”

“Oh yeah,” she said, leaning in to press a soft, featherlight kiss against his lips. “But I think if they’d ever seen you dance,” their lips touched again, “that rumor would die pretty quickly.”

His smile grew by half as his hands slipped down to grip her hips again. “Come here,” he said softly, his voice low and hungry enough to turn her legs to jelly while her lips met his again. He sank slowly to his knees, bringing her with him until she hit the fluffy white rug in front of the hearth. She opened her lips beneath his, moaning softly when he stroked his tongue against hers. She reached between them and wrapped her hand around his cock, pumping him twice just to swallow the sound he made before he broke away. He was breathing heavily as he kissed his way over to her ear and then down her neck. His fingers slid between her thighs and his teeth scraped over her pulse when she arched harder into him. “I want you, Darcy,” he murmured against her skin while the pads of his slick fingers pressed against her clit.

She bit her lip and tried to muffle another groan. Her nails sank into his hair and she dropped her head to whisper into his ear. “You can have me.”

It was all the invitation he needed to grip her hips again and bring her down slowly onto his cock, sinking her down onto him with a low groan from deep in his chest until their hips were flush.

Darcy dropped her forehead to his; when his eyes met hers, they were dark with lust and his cheeks were flushed and she didn’t care that this felt fast and desperate. She wanted more. Harder and faster and _more_. Steve reached one hand up to hold her face, bringing her in for a long, slow kiss. She shifted her hips, and his cock dragged against her just right, pulling another moan from her lips, muffled against his. She rolled her hips again just as he thrust up and the friction nearly made her eyes cross. “Fuck, do that again,” she breathed, grateful when he did.

Her head fell back as they fell into a rhythm of push and pull, thrust and drag, Steve pulling her down harder onto him at the same time he thrust up into her. She reached her fingers between them and circled her clit. Steve lifted his head from where he’d buried it against her neck and she watched his eyes go wide with appreciation. Darcy took advantage of his wet, parted lips and withdrew her hand long enough to push her fingers into his mouth.

She groaned again, louder than before, when he sucked on them greedily, sending another rush of pure _want_ through her body. She pulled her fingers back and pressed them again to her clit, spreading the warmth and the wet and circling harder while Steve thrust up faster until her body went taut as her orgasm caught her by surprise. Pleasure rolled through her like a wildfire and she felt wrung out and boneless when Steve’s arms circled around her and laid her back against the rug.

She cried out when he went deeper in this new position and sighed something unintelligible as she welcomed the weight of him on top of her. His hips snapped hard against hers until his rhythm faltered and he found his own release minutes later, coming with a choked moan against her lips.

Darcy locked her ankles at the small of his back, keeping him inside her while he pushed himself up onto his arms. A lock of his dark blond hair fell into his eyes and she pushed it away as he bent to kiss her. He pulled back from the kiss and stared down at her; a half smile stuck in the corner of his lips. Darcy bit her lip and felt her cheeks turn pink. “What?”

“I love you,” he said simply.

Her nose wrinkled as her smile grew, refusing to be bitten back. “You do?”

Steve leaned in and kissed her again. “Yep.”

She felt a silly, giddy bubbling feeling in her chest as she pulled him back for another kiss. “I love you, too.” She'd been meaning to say it for months, chickening out every time it felt like the right time, letting opportunities slip past, hoping he'd say it first. She was relieved he had. The smile that spread over Steve’s face when she said it back warmed her up like no fire ever could.

Darcy was still grinning later when she saw the missed text from the cabin’s owner, letting them know that there were extra blankets and pairs of clean, thick wool socks in one of the drawers in the bedroom. Wearing one of Steve’s sweatshirts and a pair of pajama shorts, Darcy dug out two pairs and an extra thick blanket before she returned to the living room.

Steve met her on the sofa and gladly pulled on the pair of socks she offered him before he handed her a homemade mai tai in a tall glass, garnished with a chunk of pineapple. They clinked glasses and cuddled together beneath the blanket, watching the fire burn nicely while they drank.

“I promise,” Steve said, rubbing her back through his sweatshirt when she curled up against his chest, “that I will make this up to you. I still owe you a vacation on the beach.”

Darcy looked up and smiled, feeling a wave of sleepy contentment wash over her. “I would love a vacation on the beach,” she assured him softly, stretching her neck up to brush her lips to his. “But winter in Buffalo isn’t nearly as bad as I remember.”

Steve smiled. “It’s technically spring.”

She shook her head. “Tell that to the fifteen feet of snow outside, Rogers.”

It was definitely still winter. But as long as Steve kept kissing her, Darcy found she didn’t mind at all.


End file.
